<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Betterment de RESTITUTIO pro Societate by waterwhosleepwho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531214">Betterment de RESTITUTIO pro Societate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwhosleepwho/pseuds/waterwhosleepwho'>waterwhosleepwho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>10/10, Dobby (Harry Potter) Lives, F/F, Gay Draco Malfoy, Good Dudley Dursley, Lesbian Hermione Granger, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, M/M, Pansexual Harry Potter, Remus Lupin Lives, Severus Snape Lives, Sirius Black Lives, ace ron weasley, bc I said so, bi blaise zabini, harry likes american musical theatre music and i stand by that, he redeems himself :), i hate snape but plot so, oh wow that spelling tho, ok that should definitely be a tag, or that, there are more characters the pop up but ya girl lazy, they aren't the main focu so it's fine, tsundere draco malfoy, why is that not a tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwhosleepwho/pseuds/waterwhosleepwho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to a new Ministry program put in place to rehabilitate the families of Death Eaters, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zambini are now living at Potter Manor. Along with Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and obviously Harry Potter. What could go wrong? *Drarry*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Rehabilitation for the Betterment of Society. That’s what they had chosen to name the program, and Draco was fully prepared to punch the dimwit who decided upon that name a la muggle should they ever come in contact.</p><p>        Draco understood the thought process behind the RBC program. Take the broken families of Death Eaters and shove them into the homes of war heros so that they may soak up basic morals and maybe gain a heart along the way. He hated it, but he got it. Draco knew that he would probably be shoved into the home of one of those gryffindor prats who hated his guts. If the universe really hated him, he’d end up with Potter.</p><p>        “Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zambini? Would the three of you please come with me?” a preppy woman stood in the doorway of the waiting room. The three former slytherins shared confused looks before pulling their masks back over their faces and walking toward the lady with blank looks.</p><p>        “Hello! I called you over because the three of you are in a, uh, special position. The three of you are technically assigned to three different people, as the program functions, however these three people all reside in the same house. So, an auror will be here in a moment to apparate you to their home. I apologise for any confusion and make sure to gather your belongings!”</p><p>        The woman was gone before the three young adults could say a word. Pansy turns slowly and gives the boys a look that they could easily decipher. </p><p>        Draco hums his agreement as he picks up his single bag, which was full of his shrunken down bags and belongings. Blaise and Pansy do the same, though Pansy’s bag was a purse rather than a duffle bag like her friends. It wasn’t long before a very large and stoic man appeared in the doorway, gesturing for the three former slytherins to come with him.</p><p>        Draco leads the way, head held high and eyes refusing to look toward the others in the room who stared after him. The auror doesn’t say a word, just holds out his arms. Blaise is the first to place his hands on the man’s arm. Draco, never one to be outdone, does the same while levelling the auror with a cold look. It wasn’t helping his image, but Draco couldn’t care less.</p><p>        Apparating somehow felt worse than it usually did. Draco’s stomach lurched and his head pounded but somehow it was worse this time. Maybe he saw it coming. Maybe he somehow knew in his heart of hearts that he would see those annoyingly kind emerald green eyes when they arrived. Pansy hides it well, but as someone who had spent his entire life wearing a mask Draco could see through it easily. Pansy’s never liked apparating, and seeing Potter probably didn’t help.</p><p>        Draco nearly jumps when the stoic auror finally speaks. “Here they are. You can handle it from here?”</p><p>        “They’re human beings, not animals. I don’t need to handle anything,” Potter responds, with a voice that showed his annoyance despite his easy going smile.</p><p>        The auror presses his lips together and dips his head in apology before apparating away. Harry rolls his eyes and turns to the three ex-slytherins. “Ready?”</p><p>        “Yes,” Blaise answers. Harry spins on his heel and leads them up the long pathway to the newly restored Potter Manor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        “Hey, there,” a familiar voice calls out with a teasing lilt. Draco turns to look at the staircase on the left (as there were two that joined to one in the middle) and spots Ron Weasley leaning over the railing and wiggling his eyebrows at Potter. “Come here often?”</p><p>        Potter snorts. “It’s my house, you prat.”</p><p>        That’s when Hermione Granger appears from one of the adjacent rooms, with a ribbon tossed over her shoulder for no apparent reason. “Merlin, you two. Have you spoken a word to them?”</p><p>        At this, Potter’s expression became sheepish. “I didn’t think they’d want to talk to me.”</p><p>        “Why should that matter?” The words slip past Pansy’s lips before she can stop them. All at once, Granger stops scolding the boys and three ex-gryffindors stare at her with confused looks.</p><p>        “What do you mean? How the hell would we force you to talk to us? Why would we do that? Damn, that’d be a dick move,” Weasley mumbles the last part to himself. Pansy barely keeps herself from gaping at them.</p><p>        Instead, she sniffs. “Typical gryffindor.”</p><p>        Weasley snorts good naturedly. Blaise relaxes in his spot. He always had fed off the energy in the room. A vampire of auras if you will. “What’s with the ribbon?”</p><p>        Granger’s eyebrows knit together in confusion, but the other two understood instantly. Potter turns his head the other way, lips pressed together tightly to avoid laughing. Wealsey was much worse at hiding his amusement, nearly stuffing his entire fist into his mouth in his efforts to not laugh.</p><p>        Potter turns back toward his friend and slowly pulls the ribbon from her shirt. Granger goes bright red and snatches the ribbon from Potter’s grasp. “You arse, could’ve said something,” she grumbles.</p><p>        Potter snickers. “Oh, go SPEW.”</p><p>        Granger punched him in the arm and it took everything in Daco not to wince in sympathy. “Stop that!”</p><p>        Potter laughs harder as he backs away from his friend. “For real, go finish. I’m gonna take Malfoy, Parkinson, and Zabini to their rooms.” Apparently he didn’t miss the way Draco flinched at the mentions of his last name. “Oh, shit, sorry. Uh, is Draco better?”</p><p>        Draco blinked at Potter. “...What?”</p><p>        “Well, calling you by your last name clearly upset you, so would you rather me call you Draco? Or, your mom's maiden name?”</p><p>        Draco’s eyes narrowed. “How the hell do you know my mother’s maiden name?” Potter’s annoyingly green eyes lit up.</p><p>        “Oh! Your mom is my godfather’s cousin,” the young man explains. “I’ll just call you Draco. Anyway, follow me to your rooms.”</p><p>        As Granger drags Weasley away to help with whatever it was she was doing, Potter led them up the stairs, talking as he went. “We don’t have a huge staff. Just a few people who take care of various things. Magic, you know? Ms. B works out in the garden and her and her kids all stay on the property. Lydia, Damien, and Ryan. Lydia and Damian are twins, they’re ten. Ryan is six. Our groundskeeper is named Ty, you’ll probably rarely see him. Ty’s girlfriend Ashley will be around a lot more, she watches the kids.”</p><p>        Pansy and Blaise exchange looks at the onslaught of information. “The three of you will be staying in the East Wing, Ron and Hermione are in the West if you ever need anything. You’re free to go wherever you want, but I don't recommend the attic. It's gross up there. Every room has a bathroom and if you need anything, Kreacher or Dobby should handle it. Probably Dobby, Kreacher is still salty that I kicked him out of the kitchen. Parkinson, if you’d like Hermione can take you shopping later. There’s a mall near here and she’s oddly good at shopping for other people.”</p><p>        Pansy makes a face. “You’ve seen her wardrobe, right?” </p><p>        Harry laughs a bit, some of the tension leaving his shoulders. “I don’t think there’s anything wrong with it, but I did say she’s good at shopping for other people, right?”</p><p>        Pansy giggles despite herself. Draco and Blaise send her odd looks. “What?” she whispers.</p><p>        “Wait,” Draco speaks up, looking at Potter’s back. “You said Dobby?”</p><p>        Potter turns back slightly. “Yeah. Uh, he used to work for you. Same guy. He’s, uh, free now though.”</p><p>        “If he’s free why is he working for you?” Blaise asks.</p><p>        “I pay him,” Potter shrugs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        It didn’t take long to reach their rooms. Maybe it was because Potter rambled the entire time, because the house was massive. It was every bit as imposing as Malfoy Manor had once been, but somehow warmer. The atmosphere, the people, everything was just warmer. Draco had yet to decide if he liked it or not.</p><p>        The rooms were surprisingly nice. Draco wasn’t sure what he expected, but what he got surely wasn’t it. Draco’s room had a scheme of navy blue and silver and though he would never admit it, Draco appreciated that the decor played into his personal aesthetic. Sleek, black furniture and a simple painting adorning the far wall. Simple and elegant. Draco refused to admit that he liked it.</p><p>        “Who are you?” A little voice suddenly called out from behind him. Turning, Draco saw a young boy with icy blue eyes and neat black hair.</p><p>        “I’m staying here for a while. Who are you?” Draco returns smoothly.</p><p>        “I’m Damien Bass. And you didn’t answer my question.” The boy's eyes stared straight through him. But Draco was used to that, so he simply stared back. He wasn’t sure how long he engaged in his staring contest with the boy, but sometime later, Potter walked into the room.</p><p>        “Damien,” he sighs. The boy broke eye contact first. Ha. Potter turned to Draco. “Sorry about him. He keeps giving Ashley the slip. Quit bothering people, Dame.”</p><p>        The boy turned and pouted at Potter, attitude doing a complete flip. Potter didn’t look impressed. “Yeah, nice try. Go find Ashley.”</p><p>        The boy’s “innocent” expression dropped into slight anger. “I’m telling mother!” he shouts over his shoulder as he stomps out of the room. Potter sighs and runs a hand through his already messy hair.</p><p>        “You do that.” He turns to Draco. “Um, dinner is ready if you want to join everyone. You can stay up here if you want, though.”</p><p>        Draco didn’t answer verbally, just exited the room and tried to remember where Potter had told them the dining room was. He didn’t get the chance to showcase his excellent memory, as Potter quickly grabbed his sleeve and tugged him in a different direction. “Movie night. We’re eating in the living room.”</p><p>        “What in Merlin is a movie?” Draco asks, making a face. Potter laughs a bit, releasing the other’s sleeve.</p><p>        “Moving pictures. But, like, a story.” Well that helped not at all. Upon entering the living room, Draco spots Pansy and Blaise sitting on the smaller couch while Granger occupies the armchair and Weasley stretches out on the larger couch.</p><p>        “Move it or lose it, Ronald!” Potter whoops, jumping onto the boy’s legs. Weasley groans, dislodging Potter and kicking him in the side.</p><p>        “That hurt you prick!”</p><p>        Potter ignored him. “Sit down Draco. Kreacher should be bringing dinner in a second.”</p><p>        “Wait,” Pansy starts, pulling her legs under the raised sofa and crossing her ankles. “I thought you said you kicked Kreacher out of the kitchen? Who made the food?”</p><p>        “Harry did,” Granger replies. “Delivering the food helps Kreacher feel better.”</p><p>        Draco gingerly takes a seat next to Potter, leaning away from him. Blaise gives him a look, eyes flicking between the three ex-gryffindors and the blond. Draco sighs. “You cook?”</p><p>        Potter seemed surprised by the question, or maybe it was Kreacher’s sudden appearance.. “Um, yeah.”</p><p>        “He’s really good!” Weasley shouts before shoving food into his mouth, ignoring the way Harry was shouting at him because the food was still hot.</p><p>        “Shut it, Ronald,” the raven haired young man rolls his eyes. Granger curls up further in her seat, balancing her plate on her knees with a thank you to the house elf. In her hand was the remote that she was using to flick through movie options. </p><p>        “Oh, hush, Harry. Someone has to say it and you never will. You guys stop me if you see anything you like.”</p><p>        Potter makes a face and takes a mouthful of food, ignoring the way it was burning his mouth. The three houseguests exchange looks before slowly beginning their meal. Draco was absolutely disgusted to say that the food was amazing. He would never say that to Potter’s face, the prat had a large enough head as it is.</p><p>        Blaise and Granger had selected Spiderman: Into The Spiderverse as the movie. Weasley had suggested something called the “Bee Movie'' but Granger had simply stated that she’d rather make out with Fenrir Greyback. Potter had nearly choked to death at that. Draco was prepared to exit the room after he had finished eating but his friends were apparently content to sit there with the ex-gryffindors. It didn’t take long for the movie to be abandoned in favor of an interrogation.</p><p>        “You said you pay the house elves?” Blaise turns to Potter, who had pulled one leg to his chest after surrendering his plate to Dobby.</p><p>        “Just Dobby. Kreacher won’t accept the damn money. Bloody arse,” Potter huffs in response. Granger throws something at the other - Draco couldn’t see what - and scowls. “Ow! ‘Mione what the hell?!”</p><p>        “You know he doesn’t accept the money for a reason! Don’t be a git!” she scolds. </p><p>        Potter scowls at his friend. “Yeah. I do know that. So there was no reason to throw shit at me!”</p><p>        “Ooh, Mom and Dad are fighting!” A young voice coos. All heads whip to the doorway, where a young girl stood. Potter raises an eyebrow at her.</p><p>        “Hello to you too, Lydia. What does that make Ron?”</p><p>        The girl grins. “The wine aunt.”</p><p>        Weasley squawks in an offended manner but his protests go ignored. “What’re you doing here squirt?”</p><p>        “Mom told me to mueve mi culo and do something productive so I decided to bother you. I didn’t know they were here,” Lydia replies. (move my ass)</p><p>        “WOAH!” Potter sits up, eyebrows furrowed. “Language, Lydia!”</p><p>        “Wonder who taught you that?” Weasley mutters dryly. Potter looks at him, offended.</p><p>        “It wasn’t me! I don’t cuss in Spanish in front of the kids.”</p><p>        Granger snorts. “No, just English.”</p><p>        Pansy holds up her hand. “Wait, wait, wait. You speak Spanish?” Potter jumps, apparently having forgotten that there were others in the room.</p><p>        “Yeah, my neighbors did so I picked it up.”</p><p>        Lydia walks over to the couch and plops down on Potter’s lap, ignoring his groan of pain. “Me and my brothers have been learning because he speaks it around the house all the time. But Ty taught us the cuss words.”</p><p>        “I’ll have to talk to him about that,” Potter mutters with a frown.</p><p>        Lydia whines and leans her head back to look up at the other. “Aw, don’t fire him, Haz! He always gets us little plants!”</p><p>        “I wasn’t gonna fire him, squirt. I just can’t have you and your brothers cussing in school, Spanish or not,” Potter explains, adjusting in his place so that both of them were sitting more comfortably.</p><p>        Lydia seemed content with this answer, snuggling into Potter’s arms. Apparently, Draco was staring as the girl looked over at him. “Hi! I’m Lydia!”</p><p>        Lydia had wavy brown hair and the same blue eyes as her younger brother. Draco shifts a bit, he’d never interacted with children before. “Draco,” he murmurs.</p><p>        “I know,” she announces. “Hazza told me.”</p><p>        “Hazza?” Pansy echoes with confusion.</p><p>        “A nickname! I got it from One Direction! That’s what Louis Tomlinson calls Harry Styles. They’re totally in love,” Lydia says with conviction. Potter snorts and pokes her in the side. “What?”</p><p>        Potter shakes his head as he answers. “You can’t go around spreading stuff that might not be true when they don’t even know the band.”</p><p>        Lydia pouts and looks away, striking up an incredibly one sided conversation with Draco. Blaise snickers at his friend’s misfortune, ignoring his nonverbal cries for help and watching the movie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>